Celebration of Surak and the Renewal
by Firewolfe
Summary: Amanda learns more about Vulcan history and culture.


Disclaimers: I do not own Star Trek or its universe we are just borrowing it for a moment to amuse ourselves. This peace is intended to honor a great man who has passed over and a great fictional one as well. I hope it manages to do that in a small way.

This is also my answer to if Amanda be accepted at such a Celebration.

Summary: A journal entry about the Celebration of Surak and what it means to a certain Human wife and mother.

By : FireStar June 2006

Rating: PG

**Celebration of Surak and the Renewal.**

Amanda's Journal star date 2260

I have been on Vulcan for two years now.

Today however was a very special day. For the first time I think I understand what it is to be truly Vulcan. Today is the 23rd day of Talsiman the day Surak was  
killed. It is the one day all of Vulcan stops. Yes something can stop Vulcan. I did not believe it at first myself.

_Amanda pauses and chews on her pen deep in thought._

It is not a holiday in the sense that we would celebrate Christmas or New Years day. It is more then taking a moment to reflect on the life of a Great Vulcan. It is said that Surak is the Father of Vulcan wisdom and logic. There is no real human equivalent to this Vulcan legend.

On earth the closest I could compare it to Is Martin Luther King Jr.  
Birthday. We all stop to reflect how that great man helped heal a  
divided human race in one country. Yes, he became a symbol of wisdom  
for the world but Surak was more then even that greatness.

_Leaning forward she paused trying to find the words._

I am almost afraid words are not sufficient to explain Surak.  
Martian Luther King Jr. Stirred emotions of pride , love and  
respect. He showed us our humanity. The unity of the human soul and spirit as encompassing all the positive emotions humans have. He was about dreams of a better future. He showed us the human souls potential for good.  
These things we learned and we can express them emotionally to honor him as man who ceased a dream and then shared it with us all.

Surak on the other hand demanded the shedding of Emotion. He took a war ravaged angry people and taught them the brilliance of a still soul. Logic and not emotion was the tool he used to tame the Vulcan beast. Do not misunderstand me in this. I love Vulcan and it has become my home. I can think of no greater place to live and raise my year old son Spock. His father Sarek has been my rock and my joy. Together they are the foundations of my world. Yet in all this time I do not think I understood the philosophy of these great people. I never understood how important the stillness is. Today I was allowed to attend the ceremonies celebrating Surak. I had thought it might be a quiet service of reflection and perhaps prayer. It had these elements but it was so very much more.

It was a drama and spectacle that once one witnesses changes you forever. I am told this full festival pageant only takes place ever seven years. It is the life cycle of Vulcan. The time is reprehensive of the peace of  
Surak. 

_Amanda stands up and walks around as she recalls the events she has witnessed._

Perhaps I should explain. When Surak first began teaching his great wisdom Vulcan was a warring people. There was a bitter divide among the great clans. Surak came from the greatest house the ones  
who had the most wealth and power. He saw that the people suffered.

He saw the corruption and the way the lands were ruled. He chose to not take more or to force his will on others. Instead of choosing to Power and glory Surak chose the people, he began to minister to the poor and the weak. He gathered them into his home lands fed, and clothed them. On his lands the refugees from the wars found a haven. He did not distinguish between clans. His only rule was peace and service. Surak knew that the greatest of leaders do not take but they give and serve their people.

I do not believe he began by deciding to suppress emotion. I think he intended to teach peace. I honestly believe he hoped to build a place of peace. Yet as the clans came together it became clear that age old rivalries and hate would destroy this newly founded colony.

Legend states that two rival clansmen began to fight over a piece of meat. Surak came between them and stopped the fight. One youth said 

"What would you have us do. Deny our emotions and our need for food."

Surak replied "Yes. Use logic."

"There is not enough for us both." The youth exclaimed. "I made the kill the food is mine."

Surak looked at him and picked up a pot. "If you eat only the meat then there is not enough. Yet you each have tubers and water. Logic dictates that a soup could be made. This soup would feed not only you and he but many others as well."

The youth bowed his head in shame and handed the food over to be made into a soup. Surak had showed them that any problem can be logically solved and that in serving others ones own needs can also be meet more efficiently.

At this point Surak realized that Logic and not emotions of panic and fear could be used to aid Vulcan's survival. He would spend many years refining this logic to a form his people could accept and  
understand.

It is said it took him seven years to write the Kashara and to take its teachings to all of the clans. It created a truce that lasted seven years until greed and hate once more plunged Vulcan into a civil war.

Now what has this to do with the celebration? They reenact the play of Surak's life and his teachings. It is not done on a simple stage but rather all of Mount Shela is the backdrop. One walks from scene to scent witnessing differing points on the trail of how logic came to be the cornerstone of Vulcan philosophy. At one point, we see two strong Vulcan is fighting it out and we see a noble Lord bend down and prepare a meal for humble men. We can see how logic began to take root and how it took hate and made peace. We see how meditation  
was added to the lives of Vulcan to allow them to reflect on troubling issues and find a reasonable solution. It is so hard to describe the beauty and the peace of it. I am so honored to have witnessed this special time. I wish all humans and other beings in the Federation could experience it. It is said that Vulcan's have no emotions. Today I learned why they choose to set them aside. They do so because they do love their culture and their people. I know it sounds like a paradox but it is so pure and good. Today I became a part of it, and I am honored. I am at last accepted as a Vulcan. Sarek told me today IDIC was once more renewed and reaffirmed. Because I am the first non-Vulcan to witness this sacred ceremony in 5000 years. I just wish I could share it because I know it would have the same affect on others that it did on me. I am accepted and I am at peace. Logically it this joy and understanding should be shared. I told Sarek this most forcefully.

Sarek however , seems to think that it is not yet time because as he says humans need their emotions to relate to the universe. That it is logical that some things even Vulcan must keep for herself.

I had to meditate on this thought. It then became clear he was right but not for that reason…

Reflecting that perhaps he is right because I do not think anyone could or should imagine how dangerous Vulcan's would be without Logic.

So from today on I will thank Surak for Logic even when it drives me crazy. Because I love my civilized mate and son. For had he been born in the time before… I shutter. Perhaps it is well that Vulcan had not yet reached warp drive capabilities. I am certain that a Vulcan without logic would be a conquer that would make Gangues Kahn look like a boy scout. They would have carved out an Empire that would make all the stars shutter in fear. I am certain that even given its beauty and peace now Surak would agree because the Federation would fear that Vulcan could once more become a warring people. If it was known how dark Vulcan once was. Logic twisted to destroy them. Because the Vulcan of the past is still there wild and dangerous contained only by the peaceful meditations and the logical minds of Vulcan.

So Logically for the moment I can only tell my journal of the beauty that I have seen. I would not write it down at all but someday Spock will need to understand this celebration and perhaps it is only logical that  
he see that even his human mother values Surak's wisdom and celebrates his life. We have chosen to raise Spock as Vulcan and I hope reading this journal he will understand why. My son will learn about my faith in the Creator and how I value it. Yet IDIC to has its place and also --- Because in my mind there is no greater wisdom  
then that of Surak for a Vulcan to live by.

Today Surak's life was Celebrated and his peace was Renewed. Vulcan has once more has Embraced IDIC.

_Amanda sets the journal aside and seals it shut this one will be for Spock's eyes alone on his eightieth birthday._


End file.
